


Mercy

by Communist_jones



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked Up, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Mocking, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Overstimulation, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Unwanted Advances, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Communist_jones/pseuds/Communist_jones
Summary: They had a history, not a good one of course, no one had a good history with her.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Xi’an
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is FUCKED UP. There is explicit rape in this so if you don't want to read that leave now. This takes place when Mando first leaves the Mandalorians to do his own thing, I imagine he's around twenty in this but whatever age you want to imagine works. Probably out of character but what can you do.

Mando had been young when he ran with them. The whole crew of them going picking up bounties, running odd jobs for the largest sums of money they could find. It had seemed like a good deal. Easy. He had just left the comfort and safety of the Mandalorians' home base and he had to start making a way for himself. He wasn't sure who he was or what he was doing but it had seemed like a fine choice, running with them. 

Of course it had all seemed fine on paper when they ran it by him but that was before he had actually met all of them. He had underestimated how much he wouldn't like them. How much of an outsider he would be. They were constantly trying to rile him up. However Xi'an was different. 

From the very beginning Xi'an had been fascinated with him, in her own fucked up way. The moment she met him she had given him a smirk and ran her hands up his arm. Of course Mando was practically a child, fresh out of the nest and he had flinched away from her and her touch and her hubris. However as Mando backed away from her she only seemed to grin wider fangs visible. 

At first Mando simply wanted to avoid her. However that was hard when they were going on jobs together all the time that included staying on a tiny ship for hours on end. There was no avoiding her and her constant advances. Every time Xi'an would suggest to him that he would be a good lay, or touch him with wandering hands Mando would try and ignore it like the stoic Mandalorian he was supposed to be. That was what he had always been taught. He would try and back away from her and leave the conversation without seeming as uncomfortable as he was. He wasn't accustomed to women propositioning him, especially ones as crazy as Xi'an. Whenever Mando would shrug out of Xi'an's grasp she wouldn't get frustrated or upset if anything she seemed to be delighted to have a challenge much to Mando's disappointment. The others predictably did nothing. Ran thought it was hilarious that someone was rejecting Xi'an and Qin was always to drunk or high to care about much of anything. 

About a month into running with them Xi'an snuck into his bunk. They were all supposed to be sleeping on a small ship while they traveled to some backwater moon to kill retrieve a dead drop for some random official or spice runner Mando didn't really know or care. It wasn't the first time someone had snuck into his room. Ran had tried to sneak in a couple times to see his face however Mando had managed to catch him each time before he got a glimpse. Now Mando slept with his helmet in place. Only the outer most metal pieces of his armor removed. It wasn't too uncomfortable. 

However Xi'an was quite a bit more stealthy than Ran and Mando didn't wake up when she crept into the room. The lights were off and Mando was asleep on his stomach on the small bed. Xi'an had a knife in her right hand and she carefully climbed over top Mando making sure not to touch him at all. When there was no reaction she started to slip on of her hands under the helmet getting just a feel of soft tangled hair before suddenly she was flipped. 

Mando grabbed her wrist with iron strength and immediately bucked her off of him. Xi'an pulled out her knife and swiped at the hand holding her causing Mando to drop the wrist in his grip. Mando gasped at the blood flowing from his forearm but quickly kicked Xi'an in the stomach sending her into the wall. 

"AGH!" Xi'an gasped. Mando paused. 

"Xi'an?" Xi'an stood up realizing the grappling was over, sticking the knife in his pocket she said,

"Yes its me idiot,"

"Why were you in my room?'' Mando already knew, she wanted to see his face just like Ran. He had felt her trying to lift the helmet. 

"Ah don't be like that Mando," She purred, walking closer to him so that they were inches from each other. Mando wanted to back away but he also didn't want her to think he was afraid of her. "I was just looking for a bit of late night fun, I've been rather lonely lately," She made a pouting face. Mando sighed. 

"For the hundredth time Xi'an, I don't want to fuck you," Mando turned away. "Don't come into my bunk again."

"Of course Mando," Mando knew she hadn't meant it but for now at least, she left. Mando shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. 

Just as Mando predicting it definitely wasn't the last time Xi'an tried to sneak into his room. He starting locking his door with a magnetic lock he bought just to keep her out. One night she banged on the door for about half an hour demanding to be let in to no response. Eventually she left with a comment about how he probably was sterile. Ran simply smirked at him the next day shaking his head. 

Mando should have knew that the bubble was going to pop sooner or later. They had just gotten done with a very hard job and Mando was exhausted. He had ended up fighting almost thirty droids completely by himself and he had a deep cut in his left rib. It hurt like hell even after Ran had stitched it up, Xi'an watching in rapt attention as Mando had pulled up his tunic and exposed his rib for Ran to stitch. She sat right next to him as Mando attempted to keep small grunts of pain silent. 

That night Mando had simply dropped into bed, his head was pounding and in all of his exhaustion he forgot to put the lock on the door. He simply pulled off his helmet and boots dropping them next to his other armor he'd removed earlier and fell into the small hard bunk as though it were a luxury. A mistake, just what Xi'an had been waiting for. 

Xi'an had silently opened the door. It was pitch black. This time she was prepared. She needed an upper hand on him. First she patted around the bed for any weapons only finding a knife hidden in the side of the mattress. She moved it far out of reach and then pulled out a pair of very sturdy metal cuffs. Luckily for her Mando was laying on his back. She carefully put on hand in the cuffs and moved it up toward the metal headboard. She grabbed the other hand however she was less lucky this time and Mando started to wake up. Working fast she fastened the other hand into the cuffs and secured them around a bar on the headboard. Mando was wide awake now. 

Mando immediately started to struggle and realized his hands were bound. 

"What-" Mando said into the darkness. For the first time Xi'an had ever heard he sounded frightened. She relished it. 

"Aw don't worry Mando I'll take them off eventually,"

"Xi'an what are you- Let me go Xi'an," Xi'an laughed at that. Mando struggle more pulling at the cuffs as they clanked on the metal. Xi'an wondered how long the red marks from the cuffs would stay on his wrist. 

"I'm not going to let you go now that I've got you exactly where I want you," The bound man attempted to kick at her from the bed and Xi'an giggled. She felt around the pile of clothes till she found a couple of belts. She grabbed one leg and wrestled it to one corner of the bed tying to tight, years of questionable jobs coming in handy. Mando tried to kick her but he was easy to dodge with how panicked and injured he was. She got the other leg and tied his foot to the corner of the bed. Mando was breathing heavily and quickly. She could feel his movements getting frantic and she grinned as a bit of power seemed to rush through her. 

"Xi'an- What- What do you want?" Mando struggled to keep his voice under control and he tried to think of all the lessons he had gotten from the armorer on emotional indifference but nothing seemed to come. He was trapped. 

Xi'an laughed and straddled his hips, the man tried to squirm away but there was simply no where to go. 

"I think you know exactly what I want Mando," She pulled out a knife and began to cut away at his clothes. 

"I don't- I don't want this, I don't want to have sex with you Xi'an, stop," Xi'an laughed and Mando felt himself burn in shame. He felt powerless. Xi'an pulled the torn pieces of his shirt away and attacked his neck. She mouthed and kissed at his jaw and throat before changing to rough bites and sucks. 

"Xi'an Xi'an stop!" Mando moved his head back and forth but his neck was slowly but surely getting covered in dark hickies a couple bites even bleeding. "HELP!" Mando yelled. At this point he just wanted to be free and if that meant someone else walking in on this then..., it didn't matter no one came. There was no way Qin and Ran couldn't hear them. They just didn't care. Mando whispered, "stop, please," She didn't stop, Xi'an continued to bite down his chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. Mando inhaled deeply but managed to stop himself from making any other noise. Xi'an didn't like that. Xi'an glared and then dug her finger into his newly bandaged and sewn wound. Mando arched and groaned in pain. The cut started bleeding again and Xi'an leaned down to lick a bit of blood rolling down out of the side of the bandage. Mando squirmed at the feeling of her tongue on the side of his ribs. 

Xi'an bit on his hip bones and stomach. She ran her hands up and down his chest tweaking his nipples and prodding at bites or the wound every once in a while. Mando squirmed and eventually silent tears were sliding down his cheeks. She couldn't see them in the dark but it was hard to keep the sniffling quiet. At a few weak sniffles Xi'an shot up to his face. She licked up tears running down his face and Mando turned away in humiliation. 

"And here I thought you were stone cold Mando, maybe you are human," Xi'an moved down to his pants. Mando tried to think of any way to escape. He couldn't think of anything, nothing. Wasn't he supposed to be exceptional? A Mandalorian? Mando couldn't think, his whole torso and neck were throbbing from various bites and the wound and his head was pounding. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Mando didn't know Xi'an would go this far but maybe he should have expected it. He had seen her kill in cold blood and enjoy it, was it really that much of a stretch that she would do this? 

Xi'an pulled away the remnants of pants and underwear leaving Mando completely bare. She ran her nails up his thigh before grabbing his cock firmly. Mando cried out. It was his first time ever being touched there by someone else. This wasn't what he had hoped for his first time to say the least. She stroked up and down with one goal in mind, getting him hard. Mando tried with everything in him to will it away but it was no use, he eventually got hard after enough attention. 

"There we go, finally, I thought I might have to dose you with something, but turns out you are enjoying this," Mando furiously shook his head. No. He wasn't enjoying this.

"No- I aghh.." Mando was cut off as Xi'an sunk down on him. He groaned her tight heat surrounding him. It felt good and he hated himself for feeling any pleasure. Xi'an hummed as he bottomed out and she waited for just a second before beginning to move up and down trying to get a rhythm going. Mando was exhausted by now from the day of fighting, the pain, and all the struggling. He simply laid there flinching and whimpering as she moved up and down on him slamming into his hips. Mando came quickly, it was his first time after all and he wasn't exactly worried about lasting. Mando moaned as he spilled inside her before going completely limp. He took a couple deep breaths going limp. However his dick started to ache with a pins and needles feeling. She was still going. Fuck it hurt. Mando felt so overstimulated and grunted and squirmed trying to buck her off his soft cock. However she didn't let up and Mando squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. Eventually she came laying limp on top of him. Mando felt like he could try with relief that it was finally over. 

"Hm that was fun, wasn't it?" Xi'an lazily drew patterns in his shoulder and Mando felt sick at the horrid imitation of affection. 

"I hate you," Mando felt her smile against his neck and was forced to lay there body aching as she drifted off to sleep. He hardly got any sleep. 

They next morning Xi'an was gone as were the cuffs and belts. As soon as they got back to the base Mando took the Razor Crest and never looked back. it wasn't until he was three hours away from the base that he realized she never turned the lights on to see his face. He wondered if that was her sick idea of mercy.


	2. Two

Mando never told anyone about what Xi'an did to him. There was no one to tell. He was on his own now. He simply reported back to the Armorer, he asked her for guidance not support. He managed to avoid Xi'an and Qin for years and only talk to Ran when they unfortunately ran into each other. Over the years Mando grew to resent Xi'an. He knew that had it happened to anyone else he would've called it rape. But Mando didn't want to think that he'd been raped. It left a bad taste in his mouth. It was almost better to think that he wanted it, to avoid the possibility that he'd been overpowered, outdone, and forced to submit. But the thought of enjoying it also made him sick to his stomach so instead he just tried to never think of it at all. 

He'd only returned to them when he absolutely had to. When Ran had contacted him about a job as he had many times throughout the years he finally answered for the first time since that night. Ran had welcomed him back with a bit of scorn in his eye covered with easy laughter. As Mando was introduced to the new team he almost got his hopes up. Maybe Xi'an was long gone. But of course Xi'an stuck around like a bad taste in your mouth. She even had the balls to be mad at him for leaving without warning, for not helping when Ran had called him about Qin. The fucking nerve. She held a knife to his throat as though he was the wrong doer. Ran and Mayfield laughing about it as though it were a funny soap opera. Mando's fists clenched he wanted to fucking beat her into a bloody pulp. 

They were on his ship for this job. Mando hated all of the assholes in his space. Messing around with his things and prodding at everything. He felt exhausted by them and wanted desperately to just run the whole job alone even though it was impossible. Not to mention the fucking droid piloting. 

But the worst was Xi'an. Mando had changed a lot throughout the years he'd been on his own. He'd gotten smarter and more rugged. He'd gotten more paranoid and more exhausted with life. He gotten more stoic and had better instincts. Xi'an though, Xi'an hadn't changed one bit. She still thought she fucking owned him. She still made comments about him and his helmet and his voice and his beliefs and his fighting and his ass. She wasn't able to touch him anymore though. Whenever her fingers would wander he'd quickly and harshly push them away and she had the audacity to pout like a child. Everytime she got to close Mando would push her away sternly, every time she tried to talk to him he'd leave. Apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed. 

One night after Mando thought everyone had left to fuck around in their shared bunks he had ended up with sitting with Mayfield in the main compartment. They had sat in silence for a while but eventually Mayfield couldn't help but ask.

"So why don't you want to fuck the twi'lek, you celibate or some shit?" Mayfield had a stupid grin on his face. 

"Xi'an is a psychopath," Mando didn't say anything else.

"So what! She's hot, you telling me you don't what to fuck her, that you haven't? Come on there's no way you wouldn't enjoy it, Would you do it in the helmet?" Mando got up at this. Stupid fucking criminals. His blood was boiling at Mayfield's dismissal. He hadn't enjoyed Xi'an. He couldn't wait for this job to be over. Mando walked over and slammed the button to get into his bunk, only to find Xi'an pretending to sleep in his bed. It was to much. Mando yanked her by the arm and threw her into the main compartment. She simply pouted a bit before grinning at him from her place on the floor. 

"Don't come in here again," Mando said staring her down from the doorway of his bunk. Mayfield was watching in amusement. 

"What's the matter Mando afraid I'll tie you up again and rub your cock till its raw, while you say 'no, no, stop,'?" The last bit was mocking. Xi'an seemed to be getting a fucking kick out of this. Mando turned away in anger and closed the door. Mayfield looked shocked at this information. Mando didn't care to see the rest of his reaction. Xi'an continued shouting even as the door closed. "Better put the lock on your door again, wouldn't want you to forget!" 

Mando ripped the sheets off his bed that she had just been laying in and threw them into the corner. All of his extras were in storage but he didn't care. He didn't want to touch anything she had. He slept on the bed in his armor and helmet. 

The next morning when Mayfield and Mando went into the cockpit to check on zero, Mayfield seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Before he suddenly asked, "She really force you man?" Mando didn't say anything. It was answer enough. 


End file.
